The Gifted Princess & her FairyTale of Deception
by ForeverRayne
Summary: Max is the princess of Bacheloria, betrothed to none other than Prince Nicholas, who likes to be called Fang, and is the snarky, arrogant, cocky bane of her existance...until one day he becomes the reason for it.
1. Chapter 1

"MAAAXXXX!" Nudge screeched in my ear. Yes, _screeched._ Ugh. I may be a princess with special storm-and-element-controlling abilities and wings but do I act like it? Nope. (You can imagine me confidently popping the "p" on that nope too if you wish.)

"_What, Nudge?_" I asked, controlling my anger. I swear if she screeched in my ear at 8:15 in the morning again she was going to get soaked. All it took was a flick of my wrist….Hasn't she learned from her mistakes? Poor, poor girl….

She smiled. "Today's the day of the games silly! And _Prince Nicholas _ is gonna be there and so Queen Valencia has instructed me to make you look your very best! Oh, and she said to tell you that if you didn't comply and be perfectly nice to him today and let me do my job then she'll make you go on a _date_ with him like his mother's been trying to reason will be 'good for your relationship'" she finished giggling. I glared at her.

I sighed, giving in. I knew my mother was totally serious. My mother, the Queen, Valencia Ride, was not a person who had a high tolerance level (or a tolerance level at all) for me not being the princess I am in public. But otherwise, she was a great Queen and mother. She understood me like no one else did except for Iggy and Angel and possibly Nudge (whenever she's not babbling of course).

I let her do my hair and make-up and put me in my ceremonial games gown. It was ice blue and stunning silver and was made of silk fabric. Though I would never admit it, I loved this gown. It had slits for my wings and the gown flowed to the ground, falling into what sometimes looked like an endless stream that fell behind me. It was gorgeous.

I wore my power-enhancing anklet and bracelet and Nudge studded Diamonds on my wings and in a flowy, vine-looking pattern on the corner of my left eye. My sapphire earrings were studs, thank God, and my necklace was the simple amulet of the princess that was passed down between the princesses of Bacheloria.

I looked in my body-length mirror and gasped. I was gorgeous. I very rarely ever let Nudge dress me up, but there was no. freaking. Way. That I was going to go on a date with that jerk, Prince Nicholas, or as he liked to be called, Fang. I couldn't believe I was being forced to marry the jerk. He was awful. But that was the price of being a princess, even though I didn't wish to be one in the first place.

"You look great, Max. I'm so happy I didn't get soaked this time! Last time you charmed a storm into following me the entire way home." She glared daggers at me and I smirked. "Well, anyways-" Nudge started, but my mother beat her to it.

"Maximum Rayne Ride," she started lecturing me as she quickly walked into the room immersed in thought, and expecting to have to force me to perform correctly. She looked shocked when she realized I was ready and being a good little princess. Then that shocked look relaxed into a relieved smile and she praised me.

"Max, sweetheart, you look amazing. I know you don't like it, but you truly look like the beautiful young woman and princess that you truly are meant to be." She said proudly. I nodded in defeat as she started shouting orders.

"Iggy, I trust you to get Max to the limo safely, Nudge, you can come with us to the games as Max's friend along with Iggy ." She turned to Iggy again. "Also, Iggy, you will be the knight assigned to protecting my daughter tonight. I trust she will be safe with you?" she said, even though she already knew I would with or without Iggy's help.

With that she walked out of the room and Iggy protectively flanked me closely behind on my left with Nudge who had already dressed on my right. We stopped by Angel's room, my 7-year-old little sister who was also a princess, and I held her hand as we walked toward the limo downstairs. Knights bowed respectfully to us and I nodded in reply and smiled warmly.

Together, the four of us, entered mine and Angel's limo and we were on our way to the Games…..Where my soon-to-be husband and bane of my existence, Prince Nicholas "Fang" Collins, of Calia, was waiting. For me. God kill me now.

_**~~imma line! Hear me ROAR!~~**_

When the limo's bullet-proof windows finally started to show the greenery of the Games' main playing field, I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Nudge and Angel were asleep, Nudge leaning back in her seat and Angel with her head in my lap.

When we finally pulled into the red-carpeted special walkway for my sister , my friends and I to walk on, mostly me since I, unfortunately, am the future Queen and also the one that was mutated as a child, most call me "gifted" (umm…im definitely not gifted, more like mutated or cursed.), Angel had stirred and was not wide awake with anticipation for the Games. She loved them.

They were kind of cool, though. I mean, come on, 2 kingdoms, mine being the largest (haha), all competing in the weirdest things. They would swim, play hundreds of sports, just mostly….well, compete. They did some things that were really cool and I loved the games too, though I would never admit it. I didn't admit a lot of things about myself, though, so it's nothing new.

The one thing I was nervous about though was the end. The finale. Me. I was supposed to be showcasing my newest, most powerful elemental techniques. I was supposed to create a 30-foot-tall circle of fire around me, then fly up to the top and create a lightning storm and a twister. I would throw lighting wherever I pleased, as long as I didn't hit people, and then I would make the twister bring the golden trophy up to me in the sky and I would shock it with lightning.

Then I was supposed to say, "This cup has now been shocked by the princess of Bacheloria, Maximum Rayne Ride, and I present this cup of honorary championship, to….blah blah blah (aka whoever wins.)"

It sounded kind of stupid if you asked me, but was I going to change it and have to go on a date with Fang? No. Freaking. Way. No matter how much I wanted to, I wouldn't but myself through that kind of pain. I'm going to get enough of that jerk when we get married and have to produce heirs (um, excuse me while I go throw up my ENTIRE FREAKING LUNCH!) ….ew. ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew!

But, anyways, back to the present here…

I got out of the limo with a dazzling smile on my face, Angel was holding my hand tightly and was shining the almost identical smile as me towards the fans who were bowing respectfully. I nodded at them in return and they relaxed. That's when I noticed something was wrong. Crap. Not again..I whined in my head. I sighed and quickly went into fighting stance.

"Iggy! 42-20! 42-20!" I yelled the alarm code that meant "damn assassins after me again, get Angel out of the way",and he grabbed Angel and hurled her back into the limo and drew his sword. I raised my hand and closed my eyes as I commanded vines to swirl around my arms, then shooting out towards my attacker. One grabbed his gun, while another grabbed his neck and picked him up off the ground. I brought the vines slowly back to me trying to prolong this man's torture.

I slowly released the vines by snapping my fingers and he dropped to the ground, face contorted in pain. "You dare bring a gun in my presence? You dare try and _kill me?"_ I asked, seething with rage. Didn't people get it? I wasn't going to get killed. I could handle myself. They couldn't kill me. And yet, even after hundreds of failures, they still try.

I was slowly circling him while Iggy stood tense behind me, and the other knights were all in defensive positions behind Iggy.

I was slowly contemplating what to do with him when I decided. "Iggy, will you please fetch Angel for me?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and quickly went to the limo and picked up Angel whose face was contorted much like the assassin's but in terror for me, not pain. He sat her down beside me and she put on a brave face and looked at the man. The fans were now watching in silence.

"Princess Angel, this is the man who just tried to kill me." I said calmly. She looked at him, emotional pain evident in her eyes as she squatted down to where the man was cowering on the ground.

"Why would you even _dare_ trying to kill Princess Maximum? She's my sister. She's my best friend." She said the last two sentences quietly, while the first was loud and practically screamed "authority".

Angel has this uncanny ability to see the best in people and she somehow knows a person's life story just by touching them. She was mutated also but only to a small extent so thank god people don't really pay that much attention to her. Only for the fact that she's a princess, not a "gifted" mutant.

She slowly reached down and touched the man's cheek and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again she said quietly, "I understand why, but that is no reason to try and kill Max. That wasn't her fault. Your daughter leaving you wasn't her doing. I'm sorry, mister, but my sister would never do such a thing. Your daughter left you because you were an alcoholic that needed but refused help. She was tired of you lying around wasted. She was tired of taking care of you. This is _your_ fault." Angel said. Her voice had a great amount of sympathy but the same of confusion and hate.

"Max, may I sentence this one? I know the best thing for him. He needs help, Max," she asked me with pleading eyes. I nodded, proud of her for taking on this responsibility. She was so good with the people of our kingdom. Helping them in any way she could.

"I, Princess Angelina Marie Ride of Bacheloria, herby sentence this citizen, Joseph Carter, for two years in a dungeon, with proper accommodations but no liquor of any kind. He may have only water for beverage. He is sentenced for the crime of attempted murder of a royal. Knights, take him." She said, her voice quiet from sadness. She knew this man was good, he had just made mistakes and had to be punished.

Once he was gone, the ceremonies continued and I walked up the stairwell to my suite at the top of the stadium on the far left side, where my parents would be waiting. We walked in and Angel quickly ran over to Mom, eyes brimming with tears. Today was a big day. She had sentenced her first criminal, and it was killing her inside because of what she knew about the man's past. That was going to make things a lot more difficult for her than me in situations like that.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mom and Dad asked in unison. Worry outlining their sharp features.

Angel's blonde hair that came from my father shone brightly in the lights. She was still sitting in my mother's lap, trying hard not to cry, and barely succeeding.

"Mom, Dad, I was attacked, again. Once I had the man under control, Angel came out and gave him advice on how to get on with his life and then sentenced him to the dungeon." I said quickly. Dad nodded approvingly towards me then said to Angel sweetly, "Great job, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you."

Mom nodded and brushed the single stray tear off Angel's face with her thumb, smiling warmly at her. "That's part of being a beautiful, powerful, smart, young princess, Sweetheart. But from what Max has told me, you did a wonderful job."

Angel looked at me and I nodded and smiled at her. She was only 7 and she was already having to worry about ruling a country and sentencing people and, well, just generally trying to avoid getting killed. She was so strong. She's learning quick, I inwardly noted, looks like I'm doing a good job.

The suite from where we would observe the Games was spacious and luxurious. It had a large crystal chandelier and had 8 thrones all different sizes all sitting in a horseshoe shape so we could all see each other, right behind the glass window where we would sit to watch. There were four red black and red thrones on the left and four silver and blue ones on the right. The order went: Angel, with a small throne that fit her small physique perfectly, and to her left was me, in my large, but not as large as my father's, silver throne. Next to me was my mother's throne, large and extravagant, and next to her was my father's throne. His the same size and even more extravagant. Next to him were the currently unoccupied Calia thrones. They were all of the same description, just different colors because the Calians had children that were mine and Angel's age.

I sat in my throne next to my family and Iggy and Nudge were standing behind me, flanking me on my right and left. I stared straight ahead dreading the moment the Calians would walk through that door. Due to the recent alliance, and my (mother's) promise for my hand in marriage to the cocky, snarky, arrogant, sarcastic Prince Fang, our families were relieved of all fighting and our two countries lived in peace. Our mothers had said that (in their words) "wouldn't it just be spectacular if we watched the games together?" Great. Just Great, Mom.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the Calians pouring in and Fang snarkily saying, "Hi, Princess Maximum." He knew I hated it when people used my first name when they didn't have to, much less using my title as well.

I nodded in reply, still staring straight ahead, "Prince Nicholas." I said, smirking. He hated that almost as much as I did. He gave me his best death glare which I gladly returned, turning in his direction. He finally gave up and sat down with his parents and his 7 year old little brother, Andrew Zephyr, also called Gazzy for obvious reasons.

The rest of the Games went without incident, and soon it was the end. A Calian man who's name was Henry Markham, in honor of his king, Fang's father, no less, ended up winning after much debate between the two families and it ended up coming down to me. Everyone else had already voted and I chose Henry because he showed the three qualities I respected most: strong-will, wit, and heart.

It was now time for the closing ceremonies, which , unfortunately, I was to lead. Iggy escorted me down the long steps as thousands of people from both kingdoms watched me in silence. They all knew how powerful I was, but they had no idea what I was about to do. I rarely projected my power like this and very few people had ever seen me use them. Now I was about to show the whole kingdom just how powerful I really was, considering this would be on live TV.

Once we got to the bottom, we made our way to the middle of the field. The remaining contestants were bowing and I nodded at them with a warm smile as they rose up to face me. There were five left, two Calians and three Bachelorians, and they were all projecting anxiety from their worried features. I could tell.

I spoke into the small, barely noticeable headset that Iggy had given me before we walked down. "You all have come far, and you have brought honor to your countries. You will each leave today with a medal of honor for you to take back home to your families, and one of you will leave with the Trophy of the Champions." I said, watching their freaked expressions with amusement that I was sure to not let show on my face.

With that I shook out my wings. People gasped in awe as my wings reached their full length of 14 ft. They were pretty cool if I do say so myself. They were pure white until they reached the tips where my feathers were randomly speckled with brown spots. I then flew up until I was about 20 feet above them. I did a graceful spin in the air with my hands raised horizontally as my sides. I concentrated intently on the flames as I continued spinning until I was just a blur and flames were in a huge circle that reached my height. I stopped spinning once there was a huge wall of fire between the contestants and the spectators. Only the royals could see inside the circle since I had a camera in a jewel that was on my dress. The royals were most likely watching the feed from that camera along with Nudge and Iggy as I spoke.

The contestants were gazing up at me with envious looks that changed to pure amazement along with the rest of the crowd as I raised my hands above my head and brought dark, gray clouds that spiraled above us in an unnatural fashion, and a Bachelorian knight walked through a temporary break that I had created in the flames, holding the trophy.

He placed the trophy in the middle of the field and the contestants made a large circle around it. I then, with much effort, created a funnel cloud and commanded a twister that flawlessly spun downwards until it swallowed up the trophy, much to the player's despair. I slowly brought the trophy up towards me as I lowered the flames to an extent so that the spectators could see over the wall and could observe the important ceremony that was about to take place.

The twister dissolved and the trophy came to my hand and I raised it towards the sky. I gracefully threw it away from me and called down a lightning bolt that stuck the trophy as it was falling to the ground. It had stopped mid-fall and now had a silver glow around it. It now floated in the air and I swooped down until I was right next to the thing.

I picked it up and held it towards the contestants. They had this crazy look of fear mixed with anxiety and amazement on their faces as they looked up at me. "This trophy has now been struck by the lightning of Princess Maximum Rayne Ride of Bacheloria. I now present this trophy to….." I let my voice trail off as I paused smiling warmly at the crowd to build suspense, "HENRY MARKHAM!" I boomed. Thunder crackled and lightning struck as I said his name. I pushed the clouds away with my mind and soon the arena was overcome with brilliant sunlight.

The crowd was roaring wildly and Henry looked like he was about to faint as a huge smile lit up his face when I swooped down to him. I folded my wings against my back as I handed him the trophy. He stared at it in amazement as I smiled and clapped with the rest of the crowd. The rest of the royals soon joined me, clapping along with me and then everyone, even the spectators, bowed at the sight of both royal families. The kings nodded and waved and clapped with the rest of us and the queens held the kings hands as they walked to meet me.

Fang had this amazed look on his face that was quickly covered with his impassive mask that I hated so much. I smirked at him as Angel ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I turned to my father and he gave me an approving nod and a warm smile as he held out his arms for me to hug him. I then hugged my mother, Iggy, and Nudge, and shook Henry's hand and said congratulations.

I was totally whooped. All that power had caused me a massive headache but I didn't show it because if I wasn't the invincible Maximum Ride, then who was I? I thought as I walked up the stairs with Iggy, Angel, and Fang. But, unfortunately, I fainted as soon as we walked in the door to the suite. _Oh crap…._

Fang POV.

HOLY SHIT. I was 16 and I had never seen anything like it. It was…..amazing. She made graceful swoops and spins, created fire out of nothing, then called down one of the largest, most powerful storms I've ever seen…she's amazing. And what's even better is that she would soon be mine.

We finally made it back up to the suite Max was straggling looking like she was going to pass out. "Max, are you OK?" Iggy asked worriedly. Iggy was a good guy, and I could tell he loved Max like a sister.

Max acted as if she didn't even hear him, which might've been true, because right after he said that she collapsed and Iggy caught her, looping his arm around her waist and gently moving her arm across his soldiers to support her. She was out cold and Iggy was having a hard time picking her up so I went over and picked her up bridal-style.

Iggy looked at me with wide eyes full of shock. "You do realize that if she finds out that you carried her when she wakes up she's going to fully unleash her wrath on you, right?" Iggy said. He shuddered as if that would be the most unpleasant thing in the world, which it quite possibly could be.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. She wouldn't hurt me…I hope. Besides, I was her future husband, doesn't that count for something? The thought made me giddy. But Fangs do not get giddy. So I never showed it. The one thing that Max didn't already know about me (she had Angel shake my hand and tell her everything about me) was that I was already in love with her. I didn't care about the arranged marriage. I would want to be with her anyways. The arrangement just made everything easier for me.

I know it's sort of crazy, the way I show it, but I couldn't ever let her know that I love her until she feels the same way about me. I think she hates my guts right now and I can't really blame her. Before I knew her I was a player and just went out of my way to make her miserable when I saw her. I was the bane of her existence, even though someday I hope to be the reason for it….

I sat her down on the plush couch gently and looked at Iggy. "What happened to her?" I asked, worry stemming up from somewhere deep inside me.

Iggy looked indecisive, probably trying to figure out whether or not I should know or not, but finally he said, "I think she overdid herself. That was probably the most power I've ever seen her exhibit. I didn't even know that she had that much power. She even takes me to her practices with her but I'd never seen her do her full routine before today. I had no idea she'd planned to do the whole thing at the same time." He said, so much worry filling his voice it sort of made me nervous. At that time though, mine and her parents decided to make their entrance with a screaming Angel and a worried looking Gazzy by their sides.

"MMAAAXXXX!" Angel screeched. She sprinted over to her sister in her dress that looked like a miniature version of Max's. She had golden blonde hair that framed her face and deep sea-blue eyes. She was tall for her age, about the same height as Gazzy and she had Max's super-model cheekbones. I had figured a year ago, when our parents had created the alliance and had betrothed Max and I, that sooner or later, Gazzy and Angel would do the same. I hope Angel turned out to be as gorgeous as Max. That way Gaz could be as happy as I hoped I would be with Max.

Max has dirty-blonde, long, wavy hair that framed her face exactly like Angel's. She had her mom's eyes, chocolate brown that had little gold flecks in them and were so deep you could easily get lost in them. She had an hourglass figure and had, as I said before, supermodel cheekbones. She was so gorgeous and had a personality that was equally as beautiful. She was as some people called, (including me before I met her) "the full package."

Queen Valencia quickly went over to Max along with my own mother and they set to work on her, not even pausing. Angel's eyes were full of as much worry as Iggy's. Then the worry was lessened, but not gone, and she had a look of amusement in her eyes. She whispered something to Iggy and he chuckled lightly and then took a deep breath. "I'm gonna get killed for this, Angel." He said as he bowed to the queens as they moved out of the way and he crouched down beside her ear.

"What's he gonna do, Angel?" I asked curiously.

She smirked and said, "He's gonna scream the code that means 'Angel's in danger' in her ear. Watch this, she cares too much about me for her own good." She said smiling.

"MAX! 42-19 42-19!" he shouted in her ear.

She immediately sprung up out of unconsciousness and screamed, "ANGEL!" I just stood there in shock. Wow, she loved her sister. How'd she even hear him if she was unconscious? Iggy stood cowering in a corner while Angel ran over to Max who looked like she was trying to decide which of us to glare daggers at. Iggy or me. She chose Iggy, since he was the one that screamed a false alarm code in her ear.

"Max! I'm so glad you're ok! I'm sorry we did that, but you were unconscious and we gotta go soon and we figured you wouldn't want Prince Fang carrying you again." She said lightly with a huge smile in her voice. Both Kings and both Queens were cracking up at Max.

"_Again?"_ she asked, practically seething. I just smirked at her, even though I was terrified on the inside. She was the most powerful person in the world. She was a genetically enhanced princess for god's sake. She was radiating power, even if she didn't want it.

"Um, yeah, I-Iggy couldn't carry you so F-Fang did." She said stuttering.

She looked at Iggy, "Iggy you need to start working out more," she said laughing. God she had a beautiful laugh.

She just looked at me indecisively, I assume trying to figure out what witty remark to make to me. "Even though you're a cocky, pig-headed, jerk…..thanks." she said. Somehow finding a way to thank me and insult me at the same time. I nodded, not being able to think of a good come-back. With that she looked at me eye-brows raised as she grabbed Angel's hand and began to walk out of the room, but of course, not before she yelled one last thing over her shoulder.

"No, witty come-back, Fangles? I think you're slipping." She yelled, smiling, and with that ladies and gentlemen, the great Maximum Ride had left the building.

Max POV

Maybe he's not all bad. He didn't just let me drop to the floor and get a concussion, he didn't leave right after he dropped me on the couch, he'd stayed for some unknown reason. We were in our limo, heading back toward the castle.

"Y'know, Princess, I think the Prince might actually have a heart. For you." Iggy said quietly. I blushed madly. But quickly I swallowed any emotions I had at this comment and snidely retorted, "And what makes you think that?" I asked, feigning disinterest in the topic while playing with my enhancer bracelet. I was actually really interested in where _that_ little comment had come from.

He smirked at me, knowing I was faking, but smartly decided to ignore it. "Well, Number one, he carried you to the couch after the Games when I couldn't, when he really could've just left. Secondly, the fact that he was there in the first place. He insisted to escort you back to the suite, Princess, in case you've forgotten. Thirdly, the way he was really worried when you fell. He had no idea what was going on and he actually looked worried. I've never actually seen him show any real emotions. Fourthly,-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

Iggy nodded, satisfied. "Anyway, I think that you should give him a chance. You only have 2 more years of freedom, even though I know you don't like him now, maybe if you sat down with him and got to know him, maybe you could be _happy, _Max. We all want you to be happy. I can tell he's ecstatic about marrying you, though he'd never tell you. It's a guy thing. But, seriously, Princess, you should really give him a chance." Iggy said seriously.

I groaned, throwing my head backwards. "Are you suggesting that I go on a _date_ with that bastard?" I asked. He nodded vigorously. Angel giggled and nodded with Iggy. "He's right, Max. I could see it in his eyes. He just doesn't want to admit it until he knows you feel the same." Angel stated. Geez, that girl had a way with people. Man what I would do to get people like she does. (A/N: And no children, not like that. Get your minds out of the gutter.)

I sighed that rare defeated sigh that was not so rare today. "Ugh. Fine. I may talk to mom later. She's been bugging me about it anyways." I said, before leaning against the door and drifting off into a quiet, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" Mom said, completely shocked. Her mouth hung open in a very un-queen-like way that she would have definitely yelled at me for. Am I that unpredictable? Cool.

"Really. Now go schedule it before I change my mind, Mom. And don't get used to this either, I just feel like I owe him something for carrying me yesterday," I lied solidly. She obviously believed me and I unnoticeably let out a breath in relief. I've learned to be a pretty good liar over the years.

She blinked and nodded slowly, trying to compose herself and I gracefully walked out the door. I was in my everyday princess attire, a light blue dress with artfully faded silver streaks in the bottom, creating a sort of neat tiedye look. It was just as gorgeous as every other dress Nudge designed for me. Of course, she designed, then I approved and picked out the ones I liked, but I always gave her the credit for my presentableness. Except for when it's lacking miserably, on my particularly rebellious days. Then I always took the credit.

I climbed the spiral staircase until I reached the top, where my room/loft was. I had an entire level to myself, so I guess you count it as a loft. Anyways, Nudge was there, tidying up my rather large bathroom with all the beauty supplies that I rarely used, except for on special occasions. I was completely immersed in thought about Fang and our soon-to-be date and I wondered how long it would take to be arranged. This was also a sort of test, to see if Fang really was interested in me. Even though it hardly mattered, we were to be married anyways. But, in a way, it mattered to me because I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a man who doesn't like me at all. I wanted to see if Angel and Iggy were right, even though I was sort of scared to discover the truth.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Nudge yelled for me.

"MAX. Ohmygoodness, you _didn't." _ She was standing by the phone and I realized it must be someone telling her about the latest drama: me requesting a date with Fang. Fantastic. That was quicker than I had intended.

She started talking more animatedly into the phone, faster than I could comprehend. I started to worry, considering she only talked like that to Iggy, about really important things. I was starting to become confused to, if that adds to my pile of feelings that I have absolutely no time to go through. Not that I want to anyway.

Nudge slammed the phone back onto the receiver and she squealed so loud I freaked and my fountain literally spouted so high it almost hit the vaulted ceiling. I loved those moments. When my mostly-perfect powers showed their flaws so clearly like that. Spontaneous. I absolutely love spontaneous things. Things that the Fates don't plan. Things that aren't supposed to happen just then. Things that aren't expected. All of them. I love.

I smiled as I gained control of the water again and commanded it to slowly begin its descent. But first, I grabbed one little stream of water and opened my palm fully as I fluidly and slowly raised my hand above and over my head, in messy and spontaneous circles. Letting the water have a life of its own. Nudge's continuous whining for my attention soon broke my concentration though and my hand balled into a tight fist, causing the water to automatically separate and freeze. It floated in the air in tight, dangerous looking spikes as I turned my attention to Nudge, not unclenching my hand. She glanced at the now-frozen ice and decided to ignore it and instead started squealing with delight.

"I _knew_ it! You're starting to _like _him! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! What color do you want your wedding dress, well nevermind because you'll obviously want silver since that's your favorite color, but what about the Calians? Oooohh! We could have red roses to symbolize the Calians! Silver and Red look so good toge-." She was interrupted by me flopping onto my four-poster bed with silver sheets and unclenching my hand, causing the ice to unfreeze and unseparate. Now, there was a huge glob of water coming straight toward her head until I stopped it directly above it, allowing only one drop to touch her perfectly spiraled dark brown hair. Her eyes got as wide as golf balls and she was so scared that I would once again ruin her perfectly applied makeup I felt bad for her and guided the water back into my huge marble fountain.

I laughed at her disgruntled expression. "Nudge, you know better than to assume things. And I don't know if I'm starting to like him or not. I barely know him. Well, I thought I did, but after the Games, I'm not so sure..." I stopped, immersed in thought about Fang once again, twirling some water around my fingers.

She smiled. Well, it was more like a horse-grin. "You do! I can tell! Even if you don't know it yet, you do!"

I laughed. "Didn't we just have a discussion about you assuming things?" I asked jokingly.

"Look at you. Mm, mm, mm." She said, shaking her head. "You're in such a good mood. Anyways, about that phone call. That was Iggy with a message from the Queen. She said that Prince Nicholas was anxious to return your call for a date and that he would be here at 8 to pick you up for dinner." I blanched.

"_Tonight? _Dang, he's a fast worker."

"Haha I know. Isn't it cute?" She was absolutely love-struck for me. Which I guess doesn't really make sense, but whatever.

I checked my clock. It read 5 o'clock. _5 o'clock? _Crap!

"Nudge we have to start getting ready!" I screamed, alarmed.

Nudge just kind of stared at me, then busted out laughing. This caused me to fall into a laughing fit also, and somehow we ended up having the loudest, most obnoxious laughing fit of all time on my bed, laughing there like best friends. I was so happy at that moment, and I knew that my life was starting to get better, that I was happier.

I know I sound like an obnoxious spoiled brat saying that "my life is getting better" considering I'm an amazingly gifted princess and all, but even with all the luxuries I have, I've never really felt happy like I feel now. Its amazing. This lightened my mood even more, and as our laughing fit came to and end she pulled me off the bed and into my changing room/bathroom.

"That was the funniest thing of all time. I haven't seen you so anxious or excited about getting dressed ever before in my life." I shot her a glare. "Not that I'm complaining, or anything, Maxie, it's great, it's just that I wasn't expecting and your face.." She burst into a fit of giggles again as she started to do my hair into its regular waves and braids. She knew exactly what I wanted for this date, natural looking and non-princess-like.

To my absolute despair, I started giggling too, and that led to another smaller laughing fit at my first ever giggle. Wow. We're both in such giggly moods today. I smiled at Nudge through the mirror and she smiled back. _This is going to be a good day. _

_**2 and a half hours later..**_

I was sitting by my window, fully dressed, light makeup and hair fixed to perfection, when I felt a shift in the wind that I was messing around with outside. A bird. I smiled at the creature as it flew towards me. I loved birds, which I suppose is natural considering I technically am one. The bird flew in my window and landed on my shoulder where I was sitting on my window seat. I smiled but my smiled faltered when I saw a small piece of paper tied to the bird's neck with silver ribbon. Confused, I untied the ribbon gently, as to not hurt the gentle tame bird. I unrolled the note to see that it said, in half-neat, rough looking, rarely used handwriting:

Max,

Secretly bring some normal-looking clothes. We're not going to a formal dinner, I have something funner in mind that I think you'll love more.

See you soon,

Fang.

I hurriedly packed a small bag with jeans and the most normal looking shirt that I had, a silver t-shirt with the black outline of a bird on it. I also threw in a hair-tie in case this "adventure" that I was so much looking forward to, required my extremely long hair tied back out of my face. A smile lit up my face as I heard the purr of the an engine lingering outside the castle. I hurriedly captured a breeze and slammed my window shut after gently guiding the bird into my bag so I could return it to Fang. I descended the stairs with the grace of a Bachelorian Princess, knowing my mother and father would be downstairs talking to Fang while Iggy stood guard and Nudge would be peeking out her window on the second floor of the surprisingly nice servant's quarters waiting for Fang and I to leave so she could make sure I hadn't "destroyed her masterpiece" as she says it. I composed my featured in my Max-like way as I descended the last stair. Seeing Fang's face made me want to smile inside but I warned myself to be wary of him. He used to be a pig-headed player and jerk, and he may still be so. This whole thing may be a mistake. But what if he did change? What if he _is_ different? Well, we'll see, I guess.

I walked toward my mother, father, and Fang, and smiled at my mother and father as I glided up to them. Fang's gaze swept over me but his eyes wavered on all of the right places: my eyes, my hair. The ways of a gentleman. Not a player. I smiled warmly but cautiously at him, trying to send a message with my eyes. _How are we going to pull this off_? And I never really found out if he understood or not, but then, it seemed to me like he was saying, _Don' t worry, we will. I've got this. _I was suddenly in a hurry to leave. I wanted to know more about this spontaneous plan that I was loving without having even heard it yet.

"Fang, you ready?" My mother glared at me for that informal use of words, but I ignored it and I gave my father a kiss on the cheek as Fang offered me his arm, and we walked out the door.

As soon as we touched, it wasn't sparks, or electricity, like all of those cliché love stories, but it was more of a feeling of belonging or safety. A feeling that those arms would always protect me, no matter what. And suddenly, I relaxed, and I was more ready for this date than I had ever felt about anything in my life. Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Good? Bad? I'm not really sure what I think about this chapter yet but I do feel like I need to explain this one thing:**

**Max has abruptly changed her feelings for Fang, or so it seems. And I realize that was probably a writing mistake on my part, but I'm starting to think that it wasn't that much of a mistake anymore. What if, and I'm just as clueless as you are about this, because that's just the way I choose to write, Max always had a sort-of-maybe kind of crush on Fang and she always covered it up with the fact that she hated him. Maybe? I don't know. I thought that needed to be explained though. **

**Okay, one request though...Review? Please? I was really discouraged by the lack of reviews last chapter, like I said before, and I wasn't going to finish this story, but I figure, whatever. If they like it, they like it, if they don't, they don't. But, anyways, any kind of reviews are good. Critiques, comments, randomness, I don't really care. I just like knowing that there are people actually reading and enjoying (or not enjoying) my story. Oh yeah and if you're a hater, and you just _have_ to leave a hater review? Go ahead. Honestly, I think they're hilarious. Those messages are just ironic in so many ways. **

**Haha anyways, I hope you're enjoying my story so far! And, again, I apoligize for the INSANELY large gap. Bye! **

**~ForeverRayne~**


	3. Chapter 3

We walked out the door of my palace, and on the inside, I was trembling with excitement. I could just feel like something exciting was going to happen to me tonight, and I couldn't wait for it to happen. Fang had said we weren't going on a formal dinner….so what _are_ we doing? I sat there thinking quietly to myself before Fang nudged my shoulder almost undetectably. I looked at him, and he winked. I rolled my eyes, but still smiled all the same. This was all acting of course. Acting like love struck teenagers going on their first date. The guards didn't even bat an eye, because none of them knew me personally, and if they knew Fang, I guess he had told them the plan or something. I, being the awesome person that I am, had caught the secret meaning in that little nudge, and by the way he looked at me. I could read him, and he could read me. It was…..weird. But in a comforting way. We were going to ditch these guards, and I had no idea how he planned to do it. But, I was obviously on the lookout for any kind of plan that I had to go along with, and soon it came.

We approached a normalish looking limo and Fang slowed his pace noticeably (to me) and since the guards were ahead of us, they didn't notice our growing distance. Fang then started to whisper in my ear, our hands still intertwined, just like they have been since we left the house, and a shiver went up my spine from feeling his breath on my neck. "They know the plan. We're going to get in the limo, and they're going to drop us off in an alley downtown. I'll tell you more later," he finished, grinning nervously, but confident at the same time. The way only Fang could, of course. I smiled back at him widely, finally starting to open up to him for something other than to piss off my parents. I didn't mean it in a bad way, to use him like that. Maybe I wasn't. Maybe there was some part of me that really liked him the way I'm starting to now, but I didn't want to admit it. So, instead of telling him my feelings, (when would I have done that, anyways?), I hid them away just like I do everything else. Feeling better using him than I would actually admitting anything. But, you know, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I hated Fang until now, and he hated me. Maybe he didn't. I'm starting to think that he didn't though because of the looks he gives me, the subtle but obvious hints that he keeps sending my way. Maybe he _does_ like me the way I'm starting to realize I like him. Maybe this isn't all a joke. Is it just me, or am I second guessing myself a lot right now? Ugh. I can't believe I let him do this to me. A guy. A _Fang._ I smiled inwardly at the sarcastic tone I used to describe the inanimate object that I used as Fang's nickname's nickname. Does that make sense? Oh well. I used to make fun of his nickname, and say that he had the mental capacity and the ability to show feelings of a fang. Like, a legit fang. Not a nicknamed one. Old habits die hard, huh?

He seemed to be able to read my mind, though, because when I looked at him he rolled his eyes in an easy-going way. I grinned at him. Like a full-on grin. A grin that I reserved for Angel, Iggy, and Nudge. No one else. Not even my own parents! My eyebrows furrowed inwards deeply as they always do when I'm confused about something. Fang noticed and looked at me questioningly, but I waved him off. He cannot, I repeat _cannot_, know that that was one of my special grins. I think he already knows though, because he already seems in a better mood. He seems like he's in the mindset of a victor, and that just adds to the list of things that I'm confused about. _What the hell does he think he's won?_

Fang P.O.V.

I can't believe this. I have to be the happiest man alive. I am on a _date, _with Princess Maximum Rayne, and it feels awesome. Every time I think about her, I think of her name. _Maximum Rayne Ride._ Her parents couldn't have picked a better name. For either of their children. Angelica Marie? Angel's little blonde curls look like a halo, she's the perfect little angel, and she's a princess. Wow. The Bachelorian Royals must be really good at reading people. Max's name, Maximum Rayne, was cool too. Rayne? Come on. She's an elemental controlling, world-powerful princess. How in the world did they know to name her Rayne? When we were kids, and she was still learning how to use her powers, I would tease her and call her "Rainy" because we were in the Royal kindergarden back then, and it was just me, her, and the royal guard's children. We all went to the same place because our parents thought it would be easier to protect us if we were together. Every time she would cry, all the water fountains, sinks, and any water in general would immediately shoot to her, and she somehow created this water-bubble thing that I haven't seen since then. I guess she felt like if she couldn't hear us, and we couldn't hear her, her tears wouldn't be as embarrassing. Even when I still had the nerve to tease her.

Don't get me wrong, I got shocked, smacked, soaked, and buried, but it had never hurt more than watching her cry. We used to be best friends, and our teasing would just be a game. We were inseparable when we were together, and when we weren't, we sent pigeons to each other. With a special code, so no one could read it. I had been in love with her since the first day I met her, I just never recognized it. When I was about 13, she made her first appearance to the public. That's when, in Bacheloria, the princesses "become women" and become official princesses, have coronations, a huge party, and all that jazz. All that changed though with Angel, and I think its because Angel has Max to protect her, and she won't ever be hurt. But anyways, that day, that party, I was invited to it all. Which, honestly, I couldn't be happier about. I had missed her so much. She was like my sister, and I hadn't seen her in about 6 months, and hadn't been able to send her any pigeons. I still thought of her as my sister, and I was ecstatic about seeing her again, until I saw her at the first event. The birthday bash. All the important people from both kingdoms were there, even a few people that I didn't recognize. We were all crowded together in the grand ballroom, at the bottom of the huge staircase that was the main entrance from the royal-only part of the castle. Max started to descend, and my breath had hitched in my throat. I realized it then, at 13 years old, that I loved her with all my heart and soul. I know, I know. Fang, you just lost your man card for thinking something like that. And yeah, I probably did. But honestly? I didn't care at all. I wanted her to be mine, and I was willing to do anything to make that happen. But, once I realized she didn't feel the same way about me, I was hurt beyond belief. My first love, my only love, didn't love me back. Has that ever happened to you? You knew who your soulmate was, the person you were supposed to look for your entire life, and you couldn't have her? Because she hated you almost as much as you loved her? It's a bad mix, I promise. And that old saying, "there's a fine line between love and hate?" I hated that saying. I always have. But only then did I realize why. That "fine line" was the most pronounced thing in my life, and I couldn't cross it, no matter how hard I tried. So I figured she couldn't cross it either, and that just made me more bitter. I was hateful to people, an arrogant, self-absorbed prince, and I didn't care about anything. Until I became 15. When I was 15, everything got worse. I started using girls for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to forget Max, forget that I loved her, forget that _I was still in love with her. _ But this kind of love, it's the kind you can't forget. I was a player for a good year, then we met again. Max and I, at the games. This was when our mothers first decided that we should starts sitting together at the games. I saw her again, how powerful, strong, independent, and beautiful she was, and I realized that I didn't want to forget. She was stronger than I, maybe she could cross the line that I tried so hard to. I made a vow to myself one day that I would get her to love me, in the same way that I loved her. We were getting married anyways….

_**At the alley….**_

Max P.O.V

This was…amazing. We were silent for much of the ride over here, but it wasn't one of those first date kind of silences, it was comfortable. I felt like I belonged somewhere for once in my life. My wings were relaxed into my back, my muscles weren't coiled, I was completely and totally content, with Fang's arm around me.

Let's get something straight though, I'm NOT a cuddler, but I couldn't help it. He was just so…easy to be around. Easy to trust. Easy to….nevermind. The drivers, who's names I learned were Mike and Jackson, had just dropped us off in an alley. He pointed to my bag. "Did you bring clothes?" I smiled and opened my bag. I had a full set of clothes….and a pigeon. He gaped.

"You put my pigeon in your bag for half an hour, and he didn't chirp? Nothing?" he was amazed. I busted out laughing.

"Did you not see me give him water like every five minutes? It was so hard! I had to actually take moisture out of the air, and flick it into that little beast's mouth!" I said between chokes of laughter. "She's beautiful though. I love her," I said, handing her back to him. He smiled, and handed her to me.

"She's yours. Something to remember me by," he winked, "Her name's Rose." I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. He had gotten closer when he handed her to me, and we were only a few inches away, nose to nose.

"Do I need to change?" I asked, suddenly nervous about being so close to him. The guy who broke my heart…I did not just say that. DELETE!

He looked kind of disappointed that I had interrupted…whatever this was, but only for a second, and his mask was back up. God, did I hate that mask. He nodded and pointed to the dumpster to my immediate right. I raised my eyebrow at him and he nodded. I grinned, excited to do something I knew my parents wouldn't approve of. I hurriedly changed, and put a t-shirt on that would cover my wings. I had a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, along with a ponytail and an old Yankees baseball cap, I figured that I was disguised enough. When I came out, Fang had already changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. I raised my eyebrows once again, "Aren't you worried about getting discovered?" I was genuinely confused.

He laughed softly and shook his head. "Not where we're going."

I shrugged and smiled, a whole night by ourselves….I hope I wouldn't regret this..

Max P.O.V

He led me through a door in the alley that I hadn't seen before. We walked through a maze of hallways, went through doors, and eventually we walked out of a door that ended in a forest. I was glad we were outside again, I was getting claustrophobic. We walked down a cobblestone walkway until we hit an opening. It was very possibly the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. There was green grass, and a huge lake right in the middle. I looked at Fang and asked, "Are we staying here?" I hoped so…

He nodded and I squealed. Well, a Max-squeal. So not really a squeal at all….nevermind. I just made an excited sound. I took out the pocket knife that I had hidden in my shoe, and gave it to Fang. He looked so scared and confused as to why I would be handing him a pocketknife. I laughed at his ignorance.

"Fang, calm down, I just want you to cut slits in my shirt, we're going for a fly." He visibly relaxed as I showed him where to cut the slits. He did so, and I gratefully shook my wings out. His eyes widened ever so slightly and I flew up a couple feet above his head, just stretching my wings. I dropped to the ground and smiled, holding out my hand for him to take. I flew up another couple feet, this time with Fang holding my right hand, and I called water from the lake to me. It immediately shaped itself into a rectangular shape and I decided to put on a little show for Fang instead of just commanding the water to freeze itself. I brought the water to my mouth level, and blew out a cold breath. The water froze over, creating an "ice board" as I called it. It was something of my own invention that I use to take Angel, Nudge, and sometimes Iggy out on flights. I could control it, so they could fly too. Fang's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as the board stopped right below his feet. He looked at me for encouragement and I nodded. He dropped onto the board, still holding on to my hand, and looked so scared I started cracking up.

"Oh, shut up, Ride," he said in an embarrassed tone.

"I'm sorry, Fang, that was wrong of me, but I promise, that board won't break. And anyways, if it does, I'll catch you. Now sit down before you fall off," I smiled at him, excited to show him the thing that Angel loved most in the world. "Now sit cross-legged." He obeyed, an eyebrow raised at me. I winked. "Now hold on, and don't die."

With that, I took off, slowly at first, as he got his bearings. He was smiling every time I looked back and I would smile widely right back at him. I was having so much fun…this was going to be even better.

I flattened myself onto my stomach and motioned for Fang to do the same. He did, and I lowered us toward the water, me keeping the ice board holding Fang a couple feet to my right, so we were beside each other. When we got us to where I wanted to be above the water, I reached my hand out and let the water run through my fingertips as I flew over it. Fang did the same and he started laughing. The most joy-filled reaction I had ever had, even from Angel. She had just sat there in awe, never saying a word. He was laughing the most I had ever seen and had the biggest grin on his face. That led to me laughing and when we reached the other side of the lake I straightened back up and landed us, and we both rolled over on the ground laughing as the ice board dissolved.

When we finally calmed down, Fang stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, and he helped me up off the soft grass. I took a look at the sun, and it was already sunset. We must've been laughing longer than I thought…

"Come on," Fang said, pulling me towards him. He held my hand as he led me to some unknown place. We reached the edge of the clearing, where the woods met it, and I saw a young, dead tree that was slouched over at a sad angle, along with a few dead flowers littered across the surface in a rectangular shape. Fang stared at the spot, sadness evident in his eyes, and I looked at him confused.

"Fang…..what is this?" I was nervous to ask the question, feeling nosy, but whatever.

His smoldering eyes met mine and I felt all the emotions he did. It was terrifying.

"This is where Smoke's buried." I wanted to cry. If he was talking about _my _Smoke….No. He couldn't be. Smoke was fine when I left Fang. Smoke was still Smoke.

"Not…..the Smoke." I said quietly, even though I already knew the answer. Smoke was Fang's dog, and me, being a nature lover (obviously) had loved the dog like my own brother. Almost as much as I had loved Fang back then.

He nodded. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and it slid down my face. I cursed my stupid female emotions and as I sat there, staring at the grave, embarrassed beyond belief about crying around Fang, I felt two strong arms encircle me from behind. I leaned into him as he leaned into me, and he held me as I cried. We sat there together, for about half an hour, when Fang checked his phone, seeing the time.

"Max…Jackson and Mike are meeting us soon. We have to go," Fang told me.

I nodded and stood up, taking his hand so we could walk toward the cobblestone pathway. As Fang started to lead me away, I realized there was one thing that I needed to do. Fang must've planted that little "garden" for Smoke and it died….

"Wait, Fang." I turned and crouched down beside the small grave once again. One last tear fell onto the grave as I grieved for Smoke, and the one thing I had never seen of my powers happened. A blue fluorescent light flashed through the grave, and even I sat back in awe. Fang was standing a few feet away, watching me with curiosity and awe, as the small tree Fang had planted grew to be a small birch tree about my height, and the small flowers grew, painted themselves beautiful colors, and created one of the most beautiful gardens I had ever seen. I turned around to where Fang was seconds before except he was no longer there, he was right beside me, cupping my face gently in his hands as I stared at him in shock. Then he kissed me. I mean, flat out, kissed me. And you know what the worst part was? I kissed him back. The guy who had ripped out my heart, broken it, and stomped on it back when we were 13. I bet he doesn't even remember it, but I do.

_**Flashback:**_ _The day of my coronation ball thingy, which I have always thought were ridiculously pointless, Fang came, with an invitation from my mother. He was so nervous, weird. I was still mad at him, even though I knew I would forgive him soon enough. "Hey, Max! Happy Birthday!" Fang had run into my room saying, after the party. I just stared at him, waiting for an apology, something. "Oh come on, Maxie, don't be like that." Just as he was about to apologize, (I think), a young Nudge came in with a sour face. "Fang, Miss Lissa's looking for you." And just like that, he crushed my heart. And he didn't even seem to care. _

And right then, with 18-year-old Fang kissing me, holding 18-year-old me like a delicate piece of glass, and me kissing him back with everything I had in me, I realized that I didn't either.

**A/N: So…That's the third chapter. Good? Bad? I finally added some FAX!(: Sorry about the long gap again…I've been really busy lately…but hey! I finished! Hopefully this will hold you off until the next chapter….**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I love you guys! **

**3 ~ForeverRayne~**

**p.s. REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=SUPERFASTWRITING. JUST THOUGHT I WOULD PUT THAT OUT THERE.(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just realized that I haven't replied to any of your reviews…my bad. Here it goes! **

**Bluegreypurple: thanks! I try(;**

**Faxloverforever: thanks! And…I'm working on that(:**

**ASLaddict: thanks for the support(:**

**Dopeycookiemonster: dude….legit penname. And I agree totally. Go fax!**

**SwEeTvIcToRy12: I know! I am absolutely in LOVE with that name! and haha thanks for the non-pushiness. **

**Wolfhead: gracias, amigo.**

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan: thanks!(:**

**: I love your penname so freaking much. True. Very true. And thanks! (yeah…..awkiess…..haha)**

**Random Dude At Your Service: my longest review ever(: Gracias! And Dylan…is dead. He was thrown in a shredder. Whoops. **

**Jessyvaga: haha thanks! I couldn't think of anything else…..and I try to write in the way that people talk, normally. Have you never said funner? If you haven't, I'm going to feel like a total redneck…whatever. Sorry! Haha I'll fix it.**

**: wow you have a confusing penname. Thanks! Haha**

**EvalineRide: thanks! And I love the name Evaline(:**

**Serenity: muy bien gracias(:**

**Bughailz: I try(: haha thanks!**

**Mynameisawesome: I know right? Haha it's even funner to say it (;**

**Zebrakorn: dude. Legit name. and yeah, I get tired of pervy iggy..haha(;**

**Naswimgal: they always are!(;**

**LizzyAwkwardTurtle: I agree..turtles are awkward…and thanks soo much!**

**BlackAngelofDarkness: Yeah I know…I need to work on that. We learn from our mistakes though(; thanks for the criticism! (I love it!)**

**Ninjabookworm: thanks! And yeah I know…but she does now so it's all good! Haha(; **

**Okay, that's all my reviewers. Since this is my first story, and yall are my first reviewers, I figure I'll reply to all of you. Number 1: because I rarely do this and number 2: because I love being included in the stories with my name on there! PUBLICITY BRUH! Haha just kidding. Sort of. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! (I'm really sorry it's so short!)**

Max P.O.V

"I didn't know I could do that, Fang." I said, still in awe after our…not-quite make out session. I would call it that, but technically it wasn't. He kissed me like…I don't even know how to explain it. "I've never seen that power before."

"Max, you fly, control water, create fire out of nothing, create wind currents, and your surprised that your tears grow plants?" he asked me sarcastically. He had started doing that more often now. After we kissed. He seemed more comfortable around me, and vice versa, although I didn't notice any uncomfortableness beforehand…huh. That's weird, now that I think about it. Why did he change? He confuses me so much. I guess boyfriends do that to you…wait, is he my boyfriend? Are we like, an item now? I wanted to ask, but I was sort of nervous to. What if he laughed in my face? Even though I knew he wouldn't , I still would be embarrassed to ask. I had the weirdest feeling, though. That we _were_ something, that we would always be something, whether I wanted us to be or not. We were connected in a way that I had never experienced. And, my dear readers, I bet you're thinking: Ew. Clichèness alert. But, this isn't some story that you find in some stupid romance novel, this is real life. My life. And honestly, I had no idea what to do with it.

Fang P.O.V

Did I just make out with Max Ride? Yeah, I did. It didn't feel like any normal make out session though. It was intense, love-filled (at least from my side), meaningful, and passionate. God, I need to get my man card back. I wonder where it is.

We reached the alley soon, and Jackson and Mike were leaning against the limo, calm and composed, although I could tell they were both slightly tense. They were betraying their king, for their prince. At least they knew I would stand up for them if my father found out.

Max and I climbed in the limo, and Max took Rose out of her bag, who had been asleep our entire date, and had just woken up. Max smiled as she leaned against me, under the crook of my arm, and I watched her as she stroked the small bird. She was so beautiful. Was she mine? We had just kissed…multiple times…*insertawkwardcoughhere.* But was she mine? Did that mean we were a couple? I felt like we were. I felt like she was my lifeline, the only reason to be on this Earth. There goes my dang man card again. Oh well. She was worth it. Should I ask her? I slowly built up the courage, because I knew one of us had to. I reached up to the button on the ceiling above me and the window separating Mike and Jackson form Max and I slowly closed. Once it was closed, I just went ahead and asked her. I knew I would chicken out if I didn't. We were pulling up into the cement driveway of her palace, anyways.

"Max…what happens after this?" I asked nervously. What would she say? What would I do if she rejected me? She has before, and we all saw how that worked out for me. It only leads to bad things.

"I-I-I don't know," she stuttered. I had never heard her stutter before, and I was secretly glad I could make her do such a thing. "Are we…..together?" she asked quietly, like she was scared of what I might say. I honestly wanted to scream YES at the top of my lungs, and wanted it so badly to be true.

"I don't know…are we?" She thought for a moment. And slowly, she made the most important gesture of my teenage life. She nodded slowly, staring into my dark eyes. I felt like I was going to scream, and I probably would when I got home.

I smiled, probably the widest smile I've ever smiled, and she did too. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, and I pulled her to me for a fiery kiss. I couldn't help myself. I tangled my right hand in her hair, while the other was around her waist. Her left hand was in my hair, he right laid gently across my shoulder, pulling me closer to her. We kissed, and slowly the kiss mellowed out. I realized the limo had stopped, and I pulled back, our foreheads resting against each others as we breathed heavily. Eyes locked on each others, we pulled back and she took my hand as we stepped out of the limo. I was officially the happiest man alive. With Rose, my Rose, her Rose, _our_ Rose, perched on her shoulder, she walked toward the palace, me by her side, as I always would be, to where her parents waited anxiously in the sitting room. I could see them in there, her mother talking hurriedly to her father, Jeb. I wasn't planning on going inside, but Max dragged me in there, and God knows I don't have the willpower to argue with her over _anything_.

"Hi mom, dad," she said calmly. I was really curious about why I was here, why couldn't we say goodbye outside? This was awkward…until she grabbed me, kissed me softly on the lips and whispered, "pigeon me," in my ear. An old inside joke from when we were younger. Instead of "call me" we used "pigeon me", because it made sense. I nodded and kissed her one last time. I then turned and walked out the door. When I made it to my limo, I looked through the window. Where Max was talking and laughing to her mother about the date, I presume, then I saw Nudge run in the door from the kitchen, screaming excitedly. The queen said something to her and Nudge took Max's hand and dragged her up to her room. Queen Valencia just sat there smiling. When she saw me out the window, she mouthed "Thank you." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, why would she be thanking me? "Later" she mouthed. I nodded and got in my limo and shut the door.

And with that, I fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming about my fiancé.

Max P.O.V

"EVERYTHING. DETAILS. NOW. I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT, BTW," Nudge said animatedly. I laughed lightly, not even her relentless screaming could crush my good mood right now.

"Okay, okay Nudge, calm down! You're going to wake Angel!" I laughed again and she had the biggest smile on her face as she urged me to continue.

"Promise you won't tell Mom?" She nodded sharply, and I began. "Okay, well right before I left I got a pigeon message, like the ones I got when I was a kid, remember?" She nodded again. "Well, the message was from Fang, saying to bring street-clothes. Long story short, we ended up going to a forest on the Calian-Bachelorian border, I took him ice-boarding over a lake, we went to Smoke's-grave." I almost couldn't say it. The word itself tasted like bile in my throat.

Nudge never met Smoke, but she knew of him. I used to talk about him all of the time. She put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, but motioned me to go on. "We never ate, but I was never hungry. He held me while I cried for Smoke, and then we um, kissed, for a while, and then we got up to leave, but I went back to the grave. And one of my tears hit the grave and the flowers and the little birch tree that Fang planted when he died came back to life and I made plants grow, which is a power I didn't know I had, I need to work on that," Nudge rolled her eyes at my work-focus.

"And?" Nudge pressed.

"And then we got in the limo and he just kind of held me while I pet Rose." I pulled out Rose then, the calm little pigeon. Nudge blanched.

"He gave you a pigeon? AWWEHH!" Nudge sighed happily, while I relived the night's events.

"Yeah….and here's the good part, you listening?" I teased.

"Well DUH!" Nudge yelled, over-excited and wanting to hear more about my first date with my….fiancé.

"On the way back from the date, in the limo, he asked me what happened next, and I said that I didn't know, and asked if we were an item. Then he said, 'I don't know, are we?' I nodded, and then we kissed again. Then I may or may not have brought him in the sitting room where mom and dad were and publicly kissed him in front of my parents. Then he left and I told him to pigeon me. We should be getting a pigeon soon," I smiled with excitement. And Nudge fell backwards on my bed, completely love struck. So happy for me.

"Someone's in _loooveee," _she teased playfully. She laughed with me, and I said, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Nudge. Give us time."

Or have I already had enough? Do I already love him? I _did _love him. When we were 13. But then that stupid Lissa chick got in the way. But the question is, do I still? And does he?

And this is the thing that will be the maker or the breaker:

Does it matter if I love him? If he loves me? We're getting married whether we want it or not. We have no choice. Even though I'm pretty sure I do…..

**A/N: It's..um…1:59 in Tennessee right now, I'm tired, and my little MacAir's keys are tired and want to go to sleep, as do I. I'm in a really good mood right now, even though I have no idea why…so I'm updating again! YAY! (or not yay? IDK!) Oh well. I've had no flamers yet though so… thanks! **

**I hope you guys love my story! PLLLEEEASSEE review! **

**~~~~ForeverRayne~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

"WAKE UP, MAX!" Is it just me, or is this a serious déjà vu moment? Eh, maybe it's just me. I opened my eyes to find an ecstatic Nudge hovering above me.

She grinned. "There's a PIGEON. On your WINDOWSILL." She shrieked.

I immediately jumped out of bed and rushed over to the window, and sure enough, a little pigeon was sitting on my windowsill. I opened the window and the little pigeon flew in immediately. He landed on my waiting finger and I quickly untied the small little string holding the note to his left leg.

_**Max, **_

_**I had fun last night. Did you? I hope you did. **_

_**I'm glad I kissed you. I just want you to know that. **_

_**And I'm glad that we're a couple now. **_

_**I think there are some things that we need to talk about…things that I did in the past and mistakes that I made. **_

_**Mistakes I won't ever make again. **_

_**So….can we do this again? Maybe tonight? **_

_**Fang**_

Nudge stage-swooned and I laughed, indifferent about the whole talking-about-your-feelings thing. I hate talking about my feelings, but I think I might be okay with Fang. Then a thought hit me. What if I'm going to fast with Fang? I mean, wasn't it just last week that I absolutely hated his guts? Called him the bane of my existence, the cold-hearted player, the ex-best-friend, the mistake. Wasn't that me? It didn't _feel _like me. Or at least, New Me. New Me is starting to forgive Fang for him ditching me for that slut Lissa. New Me is starting to learn how to open up. New Me is starting to remember what it felt like to have a best friend.

It's nice, having a best friend. Someone you can tell your secrets to. Your thoughts, the things you hate, and the things you love. Fang and I used to pigeon for hours on end, talking about our parents, our friends. I would tell him about Iggy and Nudge, he told me about Jackson, Mike, Gazzy, and Omega. Note to self: ask Fang about Mike, Jackson, Gazzy, and Omega. I mean, I saw Jackson and Mike last night, because they're Fang's drivers and best friends. Omega too. But on the job, they aren't supposed to "socialize" with Fang. That's one of the weird Calian rules Fang told me about. But either way, I didn't talk to them last night, so I would tonight.

I quickly scribbled a reply. Yes I was in for tonight, I'm glad I kissed you too, I'm glad we're a couple, blah blah blah. Just another sappy love note that you guys do _not _need to hear. I almost threw up writing it.

"Max!" Nudge, who had been over my shoulder the entire time after she was done stage-swooning, said. "You have to go! You can _talk about your feelings_ and tell Fang how much you _love _him." She smiled, but then noticed my indifferent face.

"What's wrong? The hottest guy in either of our kingdoms just asked you out on a _second _date. Why are we not picking out your outfit? Or talking about how yummy he is?" She looked worried, noticing my hesitation. Of course, this is Nudge, and even the slightest doubt from me is probably about equal to me breaking up with Fang—which I'm not doing.

I sat down on my bed, shoulders slumped. "Nudge…what if I'm moving too fast with Fang? I mean I just started liking him—even as a friend—two days ago."

Of course Nudge, being Nudge, interjected animatedly. "Are you crazy? No of course not! You loved him when you were younger too! So it's not like you're one of those girls who just magically falls in love in one day. You're just bringing back old feelings that were already there."

I smile. Nudge was a total blabbermouth, but sometimes, she had really nice and meaningful things to say. And for that I was seriously grateful. If she didn't, and she only blabbered all the time, I might die.

"Thanks, Nudge," I say, reassured. Smiling, I say to her, "Come on, let's go pick out an outfit and talk about how yummy he is." Her entire face lit up at this.

"Okay!" Then she ran off into my huge closet to drool over dresses and makeup. I sighed. Then as soon as I was about to go in and be tortured by Nudge, I turned around to remember that I hadn't sent off the pigeon yet.

I reread the note, making sure it didn't sound too stupid. In the very end, I added one thing, "_If you think you're actually going to take me to a fancy dinner this time, you're wrong.(: Don't bother sending Jackson and Mike either. And don't tell your parents. I won't tell mine. We're sneaking out. You in?" _I smiled as I watched the pigeon fly off in the direction of the Calian castle.

"Nudge! I need jeans!" I yelled only loud enough so she could hear, but not loud enough that the guards outside my room could hear. She groaned.

"Lemme guess. You're not going on an official date, and since you know your mom won't believe you if you say you won't to get all dressed up _again_. So instead you're going to kidnap Fang? How close was I this time?"

I smirked and she raised an eyebrow at me before asking again, "How close?"

"Pretty spot on. But I am _not_ kidnapping Fang. He will come willingly," I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Fine. But you're not seriously planning on flying onto Calian grounds are you?" she looked at my face for reassurance, but only saw determination. She groaned again. "Ugh, Max. At least wait until dark and use your night vision. If you die, your mom will never forgive me."

We both laughed lightly, amused at the fact that weapons might actually hurt me. She knew just as well as I did that my enhanced senses would kick in as soon as I was in danger. "I'll be fine, Nudge. Promise."

"Fine. Let's just get you dressed. I don't care if you wear jeans or whatever, but you _are _going to look cute." I rolled my eyes at the word 'cute'. But still laughed half-heartedly.

An hour later, we stood in front of my mirror, Nudge smiling and me looking amused at my attire. I had on gray jeancutoffs and a blue t-shirt that was comfortable but still managed to be approved by Nudge's standards. She nodded approvingly.

Just about then, we heard a pigeon pecking against my window and Nudge squealed and sprinted into my bedroom. Laughing, I walked in after her and retrieved the pigeon. Slowly and deliberately I unrolled the note, enjoying the frustration that showed clearly on Nudge's soft features. She glared at me half-heartedly.

I laughed and finally got to unrolling the note and what it said made me smile.

**Max, **

**You know at some point I'm going to have to take you out on a proper date, right? Like, to a royal restaurant? But yeah whatever, I have a feeling you already have your heart set on somewhere so I'm in. Just make sure you wait until dark to come because I don't want you getting shot. **

**See you soon. **

**Fang. **

Nudge stage-swooned again—she seemed to be doing that a lot lately—and I just laughed at her hysterics and scribbled back my hasty reply.

**Fang, **

**Yeah yeah, whatever. And yes, you're right. I do. And please, I'm not going to get shot. I'll be there at dark. **

**Oh yeah and do me a favor? **

**Don't eat any rocks. **

**~Max. **

_**A/N: Okay…I realize I've been MIA a LOT lately and I'm sorry. But maybe more reviews would give me a little more incentive? (: Pleeassee? Oh well. I'm almost out of school so my story should pick up like a lot..so get ready. And I'm also going to be making a FictionPress account for this new story I started a while back, so be sure to check it out. When I get it published, I'll let y'all know so you can check it out. I'm excited(: **_

_**~~ForeverRayne **_

_**Oh yeah and P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! THE FEW THAT I HAVE, I LOVE YOU TO DEATH! (: byee. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fang **

I laughed as I read the note, then looked outside my window. It was almost dark! I checked my clothes in the mirror, and I looked okay. I guess. Knowing Max though, we weren't going to be going anywhere too fancy anyways. I wonder where we're going. I know you're probably thinking, "_God Fang! You're the guy! You're supposed to pick the place and take care of the girl! And pick her up!" _

Well, those of you who say that, you probably don't know Max. If I tried to pull one of those all high-and-mighty men things she would probably chop my balls off and break up with me for being sexist. And the whole picking-up thing…..I can't fly, okay? Not my fault. Just a stupid trick of human evolution.

I sighed, looking down at the picture of Lissa I always kept on my nightstand. She really wasn't all that bad. After Max has flipped on me, Lissa and I had dated for a year and a half. She really wasn't a slut, so whatever it was that made Max think that, I may never know. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. But she wasn't Max.  
>Max was pretty much the entire reason we broke up two months ago. Every time we hugged, kissed, even just speaking. Every single time I kept thinking of Max. I missed Max a ton, and I got pretty depressed when she stopped talking to me. Lissa got me out of that. Luckily. And Smoke, too, obviously.<p>

Max had adored that dog almost as much as I had. When Max and I were kids, we used to hang out in my room and she would relentlessly tease me about being emo and Smoke would always bark as if to agree with her. Lissa thought it was hot, though. But there we are again…Max and Lissa. I guess somewhere inside me, I always knew Max and I were something special. And I knew Max and I were going to get married anyways, so I don't know why I caused Lissa the heartbreak of having me as a boyfriend. Mom and Dad never liked Lissa either, even though I never knew why . Lissa was always a perfect lady around them.

I heard a quiet knocking on the door and immediately looked out the window and there was my beautiful Max. He hair was windblown from flying and she had a slight smirk on her face as she noticed me checking her out. She rolled her eyes and offered her hand, using the other in the universal sign for 'shh'. I smirked and took her hands, giving her a soft peck on the lips. She blushed and I laughed quietly. She rolled her eyes, disgruntled, and mumbled something indecipherable under her breath.

Boy, was this going to be _fun. _And there was no sarcasm there either.

**Max**

Whatever. He can be an ass if he wants, I'm not going to do anything about it and he knows it. When he kissed me, all of my anger went away though, and that was another thing he knew of. Him kissing me was one of the few ways to get me happy again.

I glanced outside and realized we had to go, like _now, _if we were going to make it to the place I want to go tonight. I put my arms under his armpits and we took off, not giving him any time to prepare himself for the huge height. Fang lives on the top floor of his castle, the way all royals do. Security measures I guess. But anyways, we were probably about 100 feet up, considering that there were ten floors in his castle.

I heard his sharp intake of breath as he looked down and I sarcastically murmured, "Don't look down, Fangles." He laughed nervously and I just full-blown laughed.

"I'm glad you're amused by this, Maxie," he said, only part sarcastic. Full sarcasm took effort, and he was focusing all of his energy and effort into not looking down. "Where are you taking me anyways?"

I smiled. I was really excited about this and had been waiting all day to tell him. "We're going to the town," I said mysteriously. "There's a restaurant that I absolutely love. Nudge's parents own it, so they can at least give us some privacy without going all 'here come the royals' on us if you know what I mean. I already told them we were coming so they could get Nudge and I's normal table ready."

He looked surprised, and looked up at me nervously. "Really? We're actually going on a real date? In a real restaurant? No secret forests, no ice-boarding? Huh. That was easier than I expected, Maxie. I gotta hand it to you, you sure are unpredictable."

I smirked as an evil idea formed in my head. "How unpredictable? Unpredictable enough to do….this?" and with that, I dropped him. Now we were about 1000 feet up, almost to the clouds. He screamed loudly, but still managed to make it sound manly. Damn him. I rolled my eyes and swooped down to catch him. He'd only fallen about 100 feet.

"DAMN IT, MAX!" he screamed. He was heaving, completely out of breath.

I laughed harder than I had in a really long time. Sooner than later, he started laughing too. And then it was just Fang and I, 900 feet in the air, giggling like the bumbling idiots we were. About then I realized that we were hovering over the restaurant, and in my eagle-vision (As I like to call it) I could see curious customers looking up at us warily. But luckily I knew they probably just thought I was just a very, very large bird. Not the princess. Once the onlookers departed, I brought Fang down to the back entrance, where I always go in, and walked into the manager's office, where Miss Natasha always sits. Miss Natasha has the same mocha-colored skin as Nudge and the same large brown eyes, and the same frizzy hair. But Mr. Jack, Nudge's dad, I could never clearly see in Nudge until lately. She has his nose, his ears, and his cheekbones, unnaturally high, like a model's.

"Hey, Natasha, how're you?" I asked politely, but casually.

"Max! I'm so glad you're here! And Prince Nicholas." She bowed respectfully and he nodded at her.

"It's okay, m'am. You can just call me Fang."

"Okay. Come on, your table is just in here," she lead us to the private, secluded room and smiled at me. "Max, I'm guessing the usual?"

"Yes, m'am!" I looked at Fang expectantly and he looked at his menu as we sat down.

"I'll just have a steak and a baked potato, please," he said.

"Yes sir!" Natasha then left to go get our food and I laughed as Fang took in the place.

"Cozy, isn't it?" I said. I loved this room. It always made me feel safe.

Fang laughed. "I love it. It's not royal, or fancy. It's just….a restaurant," he said, sort of taken aback by how laid back the whole thing was. Fang and I had lead pretty sheltered lives, and our social lives were pathetic, and we both knew it. It's not our fault though. It's our parents'.

I smirked. He didn't have friends from the villages like I did. Well, more like friend. No 's'. His entire life had been in the castle, while mine had short little outings and things with Nudge.

We talked and chatted, no awkwardness at all. Our romantic relationship had brought back the friendship we once had. Our romantic relationship had unearthed feelings and thoughts I never, ever, thought I was capable of. I wonder what Fang thought of all this.

After minutes of talking about random things, pretty much anything that came to our minds, dinner came. We sat and chatted for a few more minutes, but then I could sense Fang taking on a more serious composure. Uh-oh. Time to talk about our feelings.

"Max, I know I hurt you when I went out with Lissa. And that was a mistake, because I guess I always kind of knew that you were it for me, but answer me one thing; Why did you hate her so much?"

He looked at me intently, trying to get the answer out of my body language, my eyes. I stared at him, shocked. But he was right, that was one of the questions he deserved to have answered.

I coughed, uncomfortable with the current situation. I avoided his eyes, a very un-Max-like thing. "I..uh.." Honestly, I didn't know. I was just hurt that Fang had picked her over me. And at my party, she had dressed like a slut. Which angered me to absolutely no end. I hated sluts, but who was I to judge whether she was one? Maybe she just liked tighter clothes? Maybe she really did love Fang, just as I did? Probably not. Even the thought of anyone ever loving Fang as much as I did sort of crushed me. I mean, really. Why did I hate her? Was I jealous of her?

Then it hit me. I wanted to _be _her. Which is one of the stupidest things in my whole life, but it was true. Of course, I was the one marrying Fang, which I wouldn't want to give up for anything now. And I was the princess, I was the mutant. I was the one that controlled the elements. I was the one that had wings. And what did she have? Slutty clothes? Fang? But I knew neither of those things was it. I wanted her _life_. Not her belongings. I wanted normalcy. I didn't want to be royalty. I didn't want to be hiding in the back of this restaurant right now. I wanted to be out there with Fang, on a _normal _date.

But I'm not normal. Neither is Fang.

"Max?" He stared at me. "Earth to Max."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Now, how to tell him this. "I hate her because I want to be her." I mumbled. Fang obviously heard me though, because his eyes lit up with an incredulous look.

"You what? Why would you want to be her? You're…._you." _

"Exactly, that's my issue here." I was tired of keeping secrets. "I never asked to be a princess. I never asked to be experimented on. I just want to be normal." I couldn't hold his eyes. His soul-searching eyes.

"Have you never felt like that? Felt like if you were normal, everything would be easier?" I looked at him now, a new fire being lit inside me. I was tired of hiding my hatred for royalty.

He just stared for a few minutes, our gazes locked. And finally he said, "Of course I have, Max. All of us have. But we can't afford to think like that. Our people need us as royals. We were born royal, we stay royal." He paused, mouth agape. "Max are you okay?" He looked worried.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Of course I am. I just hate hiding like this." I sighed. "But I guess as long as it's the two of us, everything will be fine." I smiled weakly, and we continued to eat our food.

After we finished, we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. We retreated to the alleyway behind the restaurant and I took my jacket off, exposing my t-shirt with holes cut wide enough for my wings. I grabbed Fang's hands and we took off, gliding through the air.

"You're lighter than you look you know. I'm glad you didn't eat any rocks before our date." I laughed lightly at my own joke, and Fang shot me a joking glare.

"Oh, ha-ha. You're so funny." He tried his best to look disgruntled, but in our position, flying above the city, he was directly below me with his hands in mine so I could hold him up. So, I could only see his head from the top, but his nose crinkled in such a way that made me laugh so hard I almost _died. _

Sooner or later Fang joined in too, and we just laughed.

It was nice. Laughing with someone other than Nudge, who would rather move onto another topic quickly than to dwell on the subject you're laughing at, and just enjoy the moment. It was really nice. I loved this new relationship. The one that had all the old remnants of us being best friends, but also the parts of it that was completely new. The kisses, hugs, tender embraces. Okay now I feel like I'm speaking straight out of a romance novel now.

Our laughter died down as we neared the Calian palace. Once we hit his window, I hovered directly outside and lifted him through the window. He motioned for me to come inside, so I did. I liked his room.

The walls were black, and the bed frame was black, too. But the bedspread was red with black stripes and had the Calian emblem on the middle. His room was so much like mine, complete with the walk-in closet that I could see off to the side, and the canopy that looked somehow more royal in his room that it did mine. Those were the parts of his room that screamed 'royalty'. But there were other parts too. His walls were covered in band posters and his laptop sat on his bed. His huge stereo sat on a table right next to his bed, sort of like a nightstand but bigger. And there was also a separate part of his room that had a plasma screen TV along with couches and chairs. Just. Like. Mine.  
>"Are the castles built the same?" I asked curiously. When Fang and I used to hang out, we always went to my palace, never to his. Now, I don't remember why.<p>

"Yeah. We have the same decorator too." He explained. I nodded, still taking in all of the small differences in taste that Fang and I had. It reminded me how much you could tell about a person from their room. The only big difference I had noticed was the lack of water, earth, and fire in his room, which was understandable. I liked having those elements in my room when I got bored. That explained the large fountain that I always used to threaten Nudge. I also had a flower garden sort of off to the side, where I used my powers to grow flowers and things. (Yeah I know, an indoor garden. But when you're me, my flowers don't need sunlight.) And then I had a fireplace (Fang had one) and lots of candles (Fang had some).

We sat on his bed for hours, just talking, making out, and normal teenager stuff. I _promise _we didn't do anything else. Promise. To the bottom of my heart.

But, when the clock struck midnight, Cinderella had to run home. Ha. See what I did there? I kissed Fang goodbye, long and hard, and he kissed my neck and forehead before leading me to the window and watching me jump out, my wings catching the waiting air. I waved goodbye and soon used my powers to speed up the wind currents, making my flight go by faster. Soon I was at the balcony to my room and I landed softly, sure not to make a sound.

I walked in quietly, relieved not to have an angry Mom waiting to yell at me. I took a steamy shower and soon got dressed for bed in an old t-shirt and sweats.

I just _had_ to go downstairs for a midnight snack. I always did. So, I walked down the endless hallway toward the back staircase that led to the kitchen and grabbed some pudding. As I sat down to eat my beloved pudding, my super-sensitive ears heard someone talking.

I froze, confused and cautious. I allowed myself to spread my wings a little (all of my casual clothes have slits in them) as to walk less loudly, and as I neared the council room, I recognized my mother's voice.

"No! I refuse to bring her into this! Princesses don't fight, Jeb!" She spoke in a whisper-yell. Obviously angry about something. And from context, I could tell Jeb wanted to do something with me. Something I could automatically sense that I wouldn't like.

"Valencia, this is war. We both know that our Maximum can win a war faster than twenty kingdoms combined! Much less two! Our country is being threatened, Valencia. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm just as uncomfortable about this as you are; I don't want my baby girl to turn into a killing machine. But I know that Max is stronger than that. She will be fine. Especially now that she has Fang." War? WAR? What war? What is he talking about? I don't want to go into war! I'm just a teenager! I don't kill people!

My mind was on hyper drive while my mother and father fought it out some more. After twenty minutes of heated arguing over me, my mother let out a resigned sigh.

"Fine. But I want her to be training constantly. We have to tell her soon; if my baby girl is going into war, she's going in strong and prepared."

Jeb grunted in agreement. That was when I chose to walk in, of course.

"Well, at least you already got the telling me part out of the way." I was sort of angry, that they would decide to send me into war without consulting me.

Mom didn't look as surprised to see me standing there, with pudding in my hand, but Dad's jaw dropped. Even though he quickly regained his composure, it was still funny.

Mom let out another resigned sigh. "No, sweetie. There is so, _so _much more."

**A/N: I GOT 50 FIRETRUCKING REVIEWS! YAY! I'm super pumped guys, just so you know. So this is Chapter 6! What did you think? Please let me know in reviews! I got like 20 reviews for last chapter and look who updated in three days! Hmm? ME! Haha I love you guys to death, and I've got sort of an outline for the next few chapters in my head. Please let me know what you think and I'll publish my FictionPress story soon! I'll be sure to let you all know. **

**So endless thanks for all of my faithful reviewers! I love you all!(: **

**~~ForeverRayne**


End file.
